Locked Closet
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: [Companion Fic to Door Rammer] When locked in a closet, you can't blame Amelda for trying to harass Kaiba. But why isn't Mokuba letting them out? [Rating for Saftey] [AmeldaxKaiba]


_The Shiz _**- Whoo. I need to get a life, really, when I go and write something like this... Ugh. Anyhow, I felt bad because I never wrote the story I promised **_Mokuba's Offical Glomper _**I would, so, uh... Forgive me? x.X**

**Go get an account, or sign reviews on it if you have one. x.X I wanted to e-mail you and inform you about this. Rawr.**

**Anyhow, this is a companion fic to **_'Door Rammer'_**. Either stand alone perfectly, so you don't haev to read one to understand the other.**

_Disclaimer _**- Ha. That's a good joke.**

_Summary_** - When locked in a closet, you can't blame Amelda for trying to harass Kaiba. But why isn't Mokuba letting them out?**

_Warnings_** - Some cursing, KaibaxAmelda, and a sexual situation.**

* * *

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too, Kaiba."

"So what the hell were you doing in my closet?"

It was a vaild question, Amelda had to admit. Shifting around to gain a more comfortable position (one that no doubt irked the CEO), he suddenly felt his ear-end collide with Kaiba's leg, and the red haired boy broke into a fit of snickering. This was ended quickly, however, when the brunette suddenly shoved his leg up Amelda's rear-end, rather than simply allowing him time to move it after a few, well-chosen words. He flailed wildly, and fell forwards into the other side of the large, wooden closet. While whimpering in his own pain, he swore he thought he heard him chuckle.

"Not... funny... Kaiba!"

Another chuckle. "Of course it is."

Gritting his teeth, he felt very much like Harry Potter getting pestered by Rita Skeeter. **(1) **Amelda felt himself rubbing against the wood side, face pressed against it because Kaiba seemed unwilling to relinquish what little room he was allowed in his half of the closet. He couldn't really tell, since it was pitch black in the annoyingly small space. Normally, Amelda was extremely claustrophobic - having your soul put into some bubble thing has a tendency to do that to a person. However, the fact he was locked in a closet with HIM had blown that up in his face.

After all, Kaiba Seto was his favorite person to harass.

"I'll ask again. What the hell were you doing in my closet?"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Amelda! What are you doing here? Niisama said that he told the guards not to let you within a hundred yards of our house after you put your hand down your pants." 

Amelda found himself looking down at the short little boy, better known as Mokuba. With a delighted snicker (Mainly because the eleven year old had proven to be less innocent than his older brother had tried to convince himself, seeing as Mokuba had to have spied on the pair to have seen the little exchange, which resulted in the red-head discovered exactly what size Kaiba's pants were),he ruffled the boy's unruly black hair. Mokuba sent him a questioning look, but voiced nothing further until Amelda spoke.

"Don't worry 'bout that, Mokuba. Just remember to tell your niisama that your guards might have a headache for a while after they wake up."

Standing in the middle of Kaiba Manor's living room, it was no doubt that it was a wonder no one had found the pair conversing. It was a well-known fact that Kaiba had made it a rule in his household that Amelda was to be nowhere near him, so all the maids and butlers should have known to kick him out. Unfortunately, none had, apparently, deigned to show up and dust something for the umpteenth time, so that was of little concern.

"O-okay..."

"Hey, kid - I wanna leave a present for your brother, but I need some duct tape for it. Can you tell me where I can find some?"

Mokuba blinked in an undignified fashion, raising a brow. "Go down to the hallway on your left, and there's a pretty big supply closet at the end. The hinges are sort of messed up, though, so it might shut on your hand or something."

Amelda waved off the other half of the statement, apparently very ill concerned about the proposition of getting his hand possibly injured in any way. "Of course. Thanks, kid. Oh, and for some reason, Yuugi-tatchi's trying to convince some bald guy at your gate to let them in. You might wanna go talk to them."

The younger one nodded. "Okay. See you later, Amelda!"

With a grin, Amelda walked off in the indicated direction. Duct tape was a wonderful thing, really, he had learned when having to deal with everyone during the whole DOOM adventure. **(2) **He fully intended to show Kaiba just how wonderful it was, assuming he didn't get kicked out of Kaiba Manor, first.

Finally happening upon the implied closet, he rose a brow. It was rather large, looking as if it might house two people, albeit extremely cramped for whoever was unlucky to get stuck in such a thing. It's size was more or less from back to front, rather that side to side, which confused him to no end - it would figure Kaiba would put something as so impractical inside his house. With a shrug, he opened the wooden closet, and groaned. The thing was barely cluttered - all there really was was a large roll of duct tape. Questioning Kaiba's sanity, he was forced to step into the closet in order to receive access to such an object.

And was plunged into the darkness of a closet the second he let go of the door.

* * *

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"What on Earth did you need duct tape for?" 

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"...Amelda, you're a weird, kinky little man."

"I'm just as tall as you!"

"We have a one centimeter difference."

Amelda groaned. He had obviously recovered from Kaiba's attack, but now found him more or less bored. The only reason Kaiba had come into the closet was for the same reason as he - duct tape. Except, he was intending to use it to fix a Duel Disk, because he was in a bit of a rush and didn't feel the urge to fix it on his limousine ride to the airport, so he could get to a meeting in China. Amelda, however, had been snoozing in the space by the time the CEO had shown up, so there had been no one to warn him about stepping into the closet. And, well..

Kaiba was definitely very late for his meeting, anyways.

"Hey Kai-ba," he suddenly said in a sing-song voice.

"...What do you want, you ignoramus?"

However, he received no verbal answer. Rather, Amelda chose this opportunity to stick his hand down the front of Kaiba's pants (Which he had cleverly found after managing to sit himself up, and casually assuming Kaiba was sitting in the same position as he). Of course, Kaiba wasn't appreciating this advance.

WHAM.

Kaiba successfully knocked the metrosexual into the side of the closet, probably causing a concussion. Suddenly, he groaned. The closet toppled over in Amelda's direction due to the force that was set upon it, and now Kaiba was laying on top of his harasser. And incapable of getting up, because of the closet's new position.

Amelda started snickering.

"Guess you 'fell' for me, huh, Kaiba"

* * *

It wasn't for another five hours until Mokuba found the closet, and managed to release his brother. He wasn't going to even ask why his brother was missing his shirt, and Amelda was only in boxers.

* * *

_(1) _**- In the fourth book, Rita Skeeter, a nosey journalist, drags Harry into a broom closet for a 'private' interview.**

_(2) _**- A shameless referance to the story **_'Soul Hunter Family Life' _**or something like that. It's a good story, and funny as hell. Go read it.**


End file.
